The Hot Spring Incident
by hug-a-friend
Summary: Crew stops at a hot spring, and stuff happens between Sanji and Zoro. I know its a really bad summary. Rated M for lemony erocook marimo goodness. Please review if you read, even a good or horrible will suffice. Please? I'll write more if wanted.


The straw hat crew had recently stopped at a beautiful summer island in the Grand Line, and Sanji was excited. The island was famed throughout the entire ocean for its heavenly hot springs, and the log would take about two days to set. He could picture the scene as he tied the Thousand Sunny's sails up  
_"Sanji-kun, would you mind if Robin and I joined you? We don't want to be alone."  
"Of course Nami-swan, I was feeling a bit lonely myself. This IS a three person spring anyway..."  
"Thank you Mr. Cook-san, I can't think of a way to repay you."  
"I can think of a couple my delectable Robin-chwan..."  
_Sanji grinned with hearts replacing his eyes as he imagined the gap between his and Robin's lips steadily closing. Then... "Oi, Ero-cook! Get your ass down here! The sails don't need to have lip marks all over them anyway." Sanji was ripped from his reverie by Zoro's shout. "What the fuck are you talking about baka-marimo? I was just finishing up the task of love that Nami has set to me."  
"Yeah well while you were taking your time performing your "love task", the others already left . I drew the short straw and had to wait for you."  
"Where did they go?"  
"They went to a brothel so that Robin and Nami could make us some money." Sanji's jaw dropped and the hearts from his eyes and chest bulged out. He started a massive nosebleed just from the thought. He had some savings hidden even from Nami...  
"Oi shithead." Zoro called and yet again broke Sanji from his pleasurable trance and chants of "Mellorine, Mellorine",  
"Gotcha didn't I?"  
"HUH?"  
"They really went to the hot springs you dumb fuck."  
"What?! How dare you defile their images then! I have no choice but to kick your ass now, shitty marimo!"  
"Che, as if you could."

Zoro scoffed and turned to begin walking down the dock, green hair waving in the slight breeze and swords dangling beside the muscled curve of his as- WAIT A MINUTE!! Why the HELL was he thinking about Zoro's ass? In a PLEASUREABLE way? Sanji shook his head vigorously, to rid himself of those hellish thoughts.

He then leaped from his place on the mast and started a diving kick aimed directly for the back of the swordsman's moss-covered head. Zoro turned and casually drew his sword from its sheath and blocked the kick.  
In the ensuing skirmish, Sanji was distracted by his previous thoughts and was rewarded with several cuts on his cheeks and arms, and bruises across his stomach where the swordsman slapped him with the butt of his blade. After his first few injuries, Sanji managed to snap to and reciprocate with several kicks to Zoro's stomach and back, and even one to his ass as Sanji had promised. The fight ended when both Zoro and Sanji landed brutal blows to their opponent's face, and each were temporarily dazed.

When the pair finally left the ship, both were severely bruised. As the fight had lasted about 15 minutes, Sanji decided to lead Zoro to the springs, so as not to keep his immaculate Nami-swan waiting any longer by getting lost. Upon arriving at the springs however, they were greeted by a note telling them that they had taken too long and would have to bathe with each other, as everyone else had already entered the spring. "Shit," Sanji thought to himself, "Why do I always have to end up sharing with the idiot swordsman?" Especially in his current confused state, this would be an even bigger pain than normal.

Sanji changed quickly in the dressing rooms so as to avoid Zoro as much as possible, despite the fact that they were going to bathe together. He walked out into the steam surrounding the small pool, removed his towel and placed it near him, and steped in. As the warm water lapped against him and washed away his insecurities, he could the soft chatter of Nami and Robin coming from the pool beyond the screen to his left, and the din of the apparently raging water battle of Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky to his right. Even amidst the ruckus, Sanji was able to find peace and relax. Or at least he was, until Zoro emerged.

Sanji noticed something was odd about Zoro the moment he left the dressing room. Indeed, it was quite hard not to notice. The idiot had tied his bandanna around his head and his eyes were narrowed giving him a demonic aura. Why the hell was he doing that? The bandanna wouldn't clean properly in the hot spring, and if that wasn't his goal, why would he allow it to get wet? Sanji tried to ignore Zoro as he removed the skimpy towel hiding his lower half, but for some reason his eyes seemed to be drawn to the powerful man before him. Sanji had seen Zoro and all the rest of the crew (except his precious Nami and Robin) nude at some point in their journeys, but it had never affected him before. Why was this time different? Sanji wondered as he gazed at the swordsman slowly exposing his perfect ass. Why was he gaping at ZORO of all people? He screamed at himself as Zoro now folded his towel and turned towards the pool. Sanji couldn't answer himself as he stared in shock at the body of the beautiful man before him.

Sanji had seen Zoro's body an uncountable amount of times as the swordsman trained, but this was the first time he noticed how very well defined the man's muscles were. Zoro's pecs were perfectly formed and firm, his abs were tough looking and perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect was that the only word he knew how to use when trying to describe Zoro's body? No he could use other words as well, but no other words seemed to accurately describe the perfection before him. He soaked in the image he was seeing, wrapping his eyes around the insanely buff and yet still impossibly thin body. The large, firm, golden brown muscles covering Zoro's body and leading down past the slight indent of his navel to- NO!! God! What the fuck was he doing?!! He was straight dammit! So why was he yet again eyeing Zoro's body?! He jerked his gaze away and plunged himself underneath the blanket of the water. What the fuck was wrong with him? Sanji heard Zoro step into the pool and felt the ripples under the water. He didn't notice however, that the swordsman was gliding determinedly towards him.

When Sanji resurfaced and shook the water from his eyes, Zoro was standing directly in front of him, still wearing the bandanna and still looking like the demon he seemed to aspire to be.  
"What the fuck are you doing shithea-" Sanji was silenced mid-sentence as the swordsman's lips collided with his own. Sanji went limp with shock, and Zoro took advantage of that time to completely pin Sanji's legs. Sanji would not show Zoro he was enjoying this obvious rape, and decided to continue to stay limp from the shock that Zoro wanted to-. He couldn't think about it and he shuddered, letting Zoro's tongue flick playfully at his motionless one. Zoro finally withdrew and gave Sanji the chance to whisper to Zoro's seemingly impassive face "What the FUCK do you think you're DOING shithead?!!"  
"I would have thought that obvious even to an idiot like you. I am kissing you, and I will soon fuck you." Sanji was about to scream for help when Zoro covered his mouth with his hand.  
"Tsk, tsk, even idiots should think before they act. I would not suggest getting the attention of the others as, though I am about to rape you, they will see you as with another man regardless of the circumstances. If you want a chance with your precious she-devil "Nami-swan" to ever be a possibility, you should stay quiet and hope they don't notice anything." FUCK!!!! Since when was Zoro so smart and rational?!! Zoro was indeed right even though it pained him to admit it. If the others saw him and Zoro, regardless of the explanation, he would be viewed as gay. Shit. Zoro had picked the perfect opportunity to keep him quiet.

Zoro apparently saw the comprehension dawn on Sanji's face because he removed his hand, smirked, and went down for another kiss. Sanji was still wide eyed with shock, partially at Zoro's apparently hidden intellect, but also at his constant reminders that he was enjoying this. He felt Zoro's dick harden against the inside of his leg until he was pressing into Sanji's thigh. To his horror, Sanji also felt the blood pooling at the base of his cock and begin to cause an erection.  
"Nami and Robin should know that you seem to be turned on by me as well." Zoro hissed mischievously as Sanji felt his erection dig into Zoro's abs. Shit! Why did this have to happen to him? Why did the world seem to dump all of its shit on him?

Zoro reached behind Sanji's head into his lump of towel, and brought his hand back with a bar of soap. Sanji watched with moderate horror as Zoro started lathering the soap in his hands. "Turn over if you don't want this to hurt more that it has to." Zoro ordered. Sanji complied reluctantly, turning over and exposing his rear to the harsh air and Zoro's waiting fingers. Zoro licked his lips in a primitive, bestile way at the sight, which startled Sanji and made him dread what was obviously about to come.

Sanji quivered and bit back a moan as Zoro slipped the first finger into him. He was not a virgin when it came to women, but he was completely unprepared for this sensation. The finger entered him and activated the strangest combination of senses in his brain. Pain mixed with nearly unsurmountable pleasure as Zoro slowly gyrated his finger, twisting and pumping in and out of his rectum. The sensation became more intense as Zoro added his second finger. Sanji was tempted to moan with the pleasure as Zoro began a scissoring motion. Sanji was unable to fully stifle a whimper when Zoro removed his fingers, causing Zoro to smirk once again as he flipped Sanji over.  
"I thought you might like that. It's about to really start now, though." Zoro bent over Sanji's prostrated body and kissed him again as Sanji felt him push, rather painfully, into his ass. If Zoro's mouth hadn't been covering his at the time, Sanji would have screamed. Zoro removed his lips and muttered to the panting Sanji "You should be a little more careful. I thought you didn't want the girls to know." Sanji raised his hand, flipped Zoro off, and said "Fuck you."  
"Ooh, feisty. But I'm afraid that it is you who will be fucked."

Zoro started moving, quickly. Sanji had to bite back his lip to prevent the moans of pain and pleasure that would escape him. "Slow. DowN." Sanji gasped between pants.  
"I'm afraid you don't understand the definition of rape, ero-cook," Zoro growled, thrusting deeper and faster into Sanji, "you don't have a choice in the sex. Idiot." Sanji was wheezing for air now. The last three thrusts had hit some spot inside of him that overloaded his brain with pleasure. Zoro paused when he noticed the effect on Sanji. Then he grinned devilishly under his bandanna and started quick thrusts hitting Sanji's spot each time, and withdrawing slowly to allow slight recovery. Sanji felt his hand automatically move to his cock as he continued to bite back the groans of pleasure. He started stroking himself in natural time with the pumps of Zoro's cock. Zoro noticed Sanji's movements, and apparently decided to torture the cook further. After bending down and giving a quick harsh kiss, Zoro knocked aside Sanji's hand and replaced it with his own.

Sanji was shocked at the touch of the calloused, rough hand on his dick, but found that with the smooth strokes it became increasingly harder to hold back his climax. Zoro was still hitting his spot and seemed to immobilize Sanji with the racing pleasure coursing throughout his entire body. Sanji did not notice the pain any more. He seemed not to be able to notice anything but the length pushing inside of him. Sanji knew he would be unable to hold on much longer. This felt too fucking good. Sanji gave in at the same time Zoro did. Even in sex it seemed they tied. Feeling both his warm goo shooting out of the end of his throbbing penis, and the sensation of Zoro shooting warmth into the furthest depths of his being, Sanji could not help but gasp out the name. "Zoro.."

Sanji was fairly sure that Zoro was unable to hear him, as he was panting just as hard as Sanji was at the moment, but the accidental gasp of the name made Sanji realize something. Sanji watched Zoro untie his bandanna and regain a more human look, while he understood the reason for Zoro's wearing the bandanna. Zoro had been afraid. The seemingly fearless demonic swordsman had been afraid of the reaction he would get from Sanji. Sanji couldn't help smirking. Now that Zoro had settled back into the opposite side of the pool, Sanji decided to give him something to be shocked about. Sanji walked over to the still panting Zoro, bent down and kissed him. Zoro looked as shocked and limp as Sanji had been, but seemed to recover quickly and started kissing back. Their tongues did a lazy dance in their mouths, rubbing and exploring. Sanji broke the kiss fairly quickly and said over the still present sounds of water carnage coming to his right, "Tonight I'm doing you." They laughed together, and started kissing again. Then Luffy walked in.


End file.
